The Music Saved Me
by Music Lives Forever234
Summary: After Makas mother died Maka's father has turned abuseive and Maka can't do much about it since no one believes her. But one day when Maka thinks shes alone she starts singing and a curtain group happend to be walking by. Will they save her from her painful life or will they think shes insane like everyone else. Find out in The Music Saved Me
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys,so this is my second called The Music Saved me.I know I'm not done with 'When a heartbreaker falls in love' but I just had to write this story. This is a SoulxMaka parring it also has some TsubakixBlackstar and some KidxLiz. Anyway the second chapter for this story won't be out till monday or tuesday and the third chapter for my other story won't be out till wedsday or thursday it depends on how long it takes me to write it. Also I will not be posting anything on the weekends because I will be with my dad and I don't have my stories on his computer so I will use those days to think of new ideas for my chapters. Anyway you probably just want to read the story,so,enjoy the story!**_

_** Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater**_

_It was a sad and rainy day in Death City, Nevada. A girl with ash blonde hair was wearing a simple black dress crying next to her mother's coffen. She felt a hand place its self on her shoulder. It was her dad. She looked up her eyes all watery. "I'm gonna miss her." The girl said crying. "I know Maka me too." Her father said. "Now lets go home." He finished. Maka and her father drove home in silence. The only sound that was made was Maka crying her eyes out about her mothers death. As soon as they got home Maka went in her room. 'How could this have happened to such a wonderful person?' She thought. She then heard a glass break in the kitchen. Maka got up and went to go check it out. But she wished she hadn't. She stood there looking at her father. He broke a glass. Maka almost cried thinking she had lost her father when she heard the glass break at,first,but was relieved when it was just th eglass. "Papa are you ok?" She asked. Her father turned around. He didn't look right. "Shut up! Just shut up!" He screamed. Maka stood there shocked at what he said. She just asked if he was alright. "You're the reason your mother is dead! You made her crash into that car and die!" He said venom from every word. "You're a worthless piece of shit and you deserve to die!" He finished. Maka wanted to know why he was acting like wanted to know so badly. Then she noticed the bottle in his hands. Most of it was gone.. "Papa….." was all she could manage to say. She wanted to know if he really meant those words he said. "STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND STARVE DON'T COME OUT UNTILL I SAY YOU CAN!" Sprit screamed as he grabed his daugther by the hair and threw her in her room. He slammed the door. As he walked out of the house Maka burst into tears. She was just glad he didn't beat her._

_ Suddenly the front door opened again this time it wasn't her dad…..it was Miss Marie. "Maka!?" Miss Marie called out. "Maka!?" Maka came out of her room slowly looking at the lady. "Yes?" Maka asked her voice soft and quiet. "Maka, what happened here?" Miss Marie asked looking down at the shattered glass on the ground in the kitchen. Maka wanted to tell her what her father had did but she knew she wouldn't have Miss Marie on her side. "Oh I was being clumsy and I dropped a glass on the ground….sorry." Maka said. "Well I'm just glad your ok." Miss Marie said. "Wheres your father?" She asked. "Oh he's out. People have their own ways to heal after a death, you know." Maka said. "I guess so. Well I just came to see how you were feeling about….." She paused. "You know."_

_"Yeah I know and I'm fine just fine." Maka said lieing. "Well ok. I better be heading home then. Stein wanted me to drop this off." She said handing Maka a envelope that said her name on it. "Thank you." Maka said with a tiny smile. "You're welcome. Well goodbye I'll see you tomorrow." She said heading for the door. "Goodbye." Maka said. The door shut and Maka was alone again. Maka looked down at the envelope Miss Marie had given her. She opened it and read the letter Stein wrote. 'Dear Maka, I know it must be hard losing your mother but it will be alright. Also your father might start to drink heavily again but don't worry he doesn't love you any less. Stay strong. -Stein. Maka smiled a little. That was the first thing that made her happy that day._

Maka remembered exactly what happened that day. It still made her cry. But now Maka was 16, two years after her mother died and Maka is still getting beaten by her once loving father. The worst part was no one would believe her if she told any one. Would anyone be able to save her.

**Well that was the first chapter.I hope you liked it. Anyway I re-uploaded this because I relized I wasn't working very well on it. So i'm working on my stories I left alone for a long time so they will be coming back out. Anyway I gotta go so see ya. Music Lives Forever out,PEACE!**

**Love,**

**Music :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is the second chapter. I redid it because it was too short and too rushed so now im working better on this so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater or Warrior by Demi Lovato**

It was another gloomy day in Death City, at least for Maka it was. She was about to go home until a voice called out to her. "Hey loser where's your fucking homework I need it!" The Popular girl Kim called out. "I don't have it ok just leave me alone I need to get home." Maka said not turning around. Her father is going to beat her again if she doesn't hurry home. "Bull shit gimme it!" Kim said stepping in front of her. Maka handed over her homework and started running. She ran out of the school and ran past Soul the most popular guy in school (also Kim's boyfriend). Paying no attention to the albino she just walked past him with no acknowledgment what so ever. Soul watched as she zipped by. "Weird chick." He said aloud to himself. "More like loser chick. I'm glad shes a nerd I always have my assignments already done." Soul turned around and saw his girlfriend Kim standing there giggling. Soul smirked.

Later on Maka had just made it to her front door. As she turned the door knob her father opened the door. "WHERE WERE YOU BITCH!?" Makas father asked. Maka flinched when her dad raised a hand. "Sorry some girls were bullying me at school they wouldn't let me go." Maka said wishing she hadn't. "Good, maybe you deserved it you little piece of shit." Her father said as he slapped her and brought her inside. Maka fearing for her life as the door closed. Maka's father came near her and threw her against the wall. Maka let out a yelp. Her father picked her up again and threw her at the GLASS coffee table. As she hit it the glass shattered and she got cut really bad. He picked her up again and pulled her by her hair into her room. He threw in her room and let her lie there bleeding badly on the floor. She could hear the front door slam as he left.

Maka lied there for a few minutes then got up. She looked at her leg it was covered in dry blood. She walked out of her room into the bathroom trying to clean herself up. Once she put her bandages on her cuts she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was all over the place,her shirt looked all torn up and ripped,her neck and cheeks were bruise and covered in bandages. She wanted to cry but she held back her tears. She covered up her cuts and bruises and decided she was going to leave the house. She cleaned up her mess in the bathroom and bolted to her room. '_Maybe I can get out of here before Papa comes back.' _She thought as she went through her dresser and pulled out skinny jeans and black t-shirt. She left her hair down and laced up her high tops. She grabbed her phone,IPod,keys,money,and her purple sweater and headed out the window in her room.

She started walking down the street looking for a place to sit alone. But as she did so she bumped into someone and fell down on her butt. "Watch it!" the voice said. Maka looked up and saw Liz Thompson one of the pretty girls at school. She was popular but not a total bitch like Kim. Liz respected people but still kinda bullied. She was part of this huge band known as 'Never Stop Rockin' with her sister and her best friends. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I-i was just l-lost." Maka said helping Liz up. Liz got up and looked at Maka. Liz knew who Maka was. But she knew her as the smart nerd Kim loved to pick on. Liz was always around as it happened hoping Maka was ok. "It's ok,Maka right?" Liz said dusting off her bell bottoms. "Yeah and your Liz Thompson,the rumors are pretty true." Maka said mesmerized at Liz and how she looked pretty. "What rumors!?" Liz said ready to beat a person. "That your really pretty." Maka said blushing. She hoped Liz didn't think she was weird or into girls. Liz blushed to. She knew she was pretty but not as pretty as 'really' pretty. "Thanks your pretty too." Liz said. Maka smiled. No one thought she was pretty and hearing that made her happy. "Well I better go my band needs me for practice bye!" Liz said and starting walking away. "Bye." Maka headed for the park.

She made it to the park and sat under a tree and relaxed. Her emotions were starting up and the only way Maka knew how to let her emotions flow was to sing.

_All the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than ive ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire_  
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_  
_I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_That I'lll never show_  
_I'm a survivor_  
_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_Im a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_  
_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

As Maka finished the song tear flew out of her eyes. But what she didn't know was that a certain band was walking through the park on their way home.

**Hey guys! So whatcha think!? I wrote way more. Now I know that someone kept trying to get me to do a song about abuse which is sorta what this song kind of inplies but I did this song because I absolutely love Demi Lovato and her voice its just so perfect. So I hope you liked the chapter I stay up to make this and I will make chapter 3 soon. Love you guys bye!**

**Love,**

**Music**


End file.
